


Fish Banana Short Stories <3

by KayD595



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 05:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayD595/pseuds/KayD595
Summary: Ash notices something different about Eiji





	Fish Banana Short Stories <3

**Author's Note:**

> This is where I’ll post any short story/one-shot ideas I have :)

Ash typed away on his laptop. The repetitive tapping muted out by his boyfriend rummaging around in the kitchen, getting the supplies needed to make another pot of coffee.

Typing out the last sentence, he sat up straighter to do a quick scan of the article draft. Looking for any obvious grammar or spelling errors.

After fixing the ones that stood out the most, he saved his work; planning to do a more thorough review later on after more research.

Yawning, Ash closed the laptop. He flopped back against the couch cushions, allowing his upper body to take a break.

Closing his eyes, he craned his neck around to get out the kinks. So focused, he vaguely registered the area next to him dip as he took in the satisfying cracks his bones gave off.

Eiji smiled as he sat his mug on the coffee table next to ash's empty one. Mimicking his boyfriend’s cross legs, he settled his own macbook into his lap.

Eiji spoke up as he flipped it open, taking a glance at the other male as the screen lit up.

"All done?"

Raising his arms up, Ash sighed dramatically as he continued to stretch, his eyes still closed as he replied "Yea, I'll finish it up later. There's some facts I think I need to double-check"

Eiji hummed in understanding as he clicked on a new window for his email. It didn’t take long after opening the first message for him to quickly engross himself on the new project updates sent by Ibe-san.

Finally opening his eyes, ash turned to observe him. Fondly, he took in the endearing sight of the Japanese man hunched over as his doe shaped eyes scanned the screen.

The younger male watched his boyfriend intensely. After using the mouse pad to scroll, Eiji would lay his chin into his palm and absentmindedly trace his lips with the pads of his finger. Occasionally biting his bottom lip in thought between mouthing out whatever he was reading. Those pink lips quirking and pouting in reaction to each sentence, that ash could vaguely see reflected off eiji’s glas-

...Wait, what?

Green eyes blinked owlishly. 

"Umm, Eiji?"

"Hmm?" Long ebony bangs fell forward as Eiji sat up abruptly, eyes still glued to the screen.

Ash gaped as he blinked a few times. Wondering if, after his 5th cup of coffee, his mind was deciding to play tricks on him.

"Since when do you wear glasses?"

Eiji visibly froze at the question. After a beat, he looked over at his boyfriend who was gawking at him as if he was sitting next to a complete stranger.

"What do you mean?"

Ash frowned, his eyes narrowed suspiciously at the black frames perched on the bridge of that cute button nose.

"You don't wear glasses"

Eiji blinked, tilting his head "Only when I run out of my contacts-"

"Contacts?!"

Eiji stared blankly at ash with a frown. Until slowly, his lips rose into a playful smirk.

"You never knew did you?”

His smirk turned into a full-on grin as he watched a shade of pink bright up ash’s cheeks.

The ex-gang leader sputtered at the accusation

"t-that's not!-"

Eiji's snicker cut him off, causing ash to snap his mouth shut.

"I guess some things_ can _get past the great ‘Ash Lynx’.." Eiji smiled as he turned back to his laptop. His lips closed as a small giggle rose from his throat, he continued, "Like, his boyfriend of two years having horrible eye-sight"

Ash crossed his arms with a ‘humph’ turning away, his bangs flying up slightly from the movement.

"Well, the great _Ash lynx _is **human **isn't he?"

Eiji smiled melted with a warmth that reflected in his eyes "yes, Ash-kun_, _very much so"

The blonde visibly relaxed at the familiar honorific that he had grown accustomed to over the years. His lips forming a small smile.

Uncrossing his arms, he set his laptop on the table before scooting a little closer. His own gold frame covered eyes scanning the other’s rectangle shaped lenses. Watching as dark lashes would occasionally brush against its inner surface.

"They're pretty thick"

Eiji hummed in agreement as he began typing "Yes, as I said, **horrible **eye-sight"

Blonde brows knitted together. This new information about his partner landing into Ash’s brain with the grace of an inexperienced sky-diver.

"How the_ hell, _did I not **ever,**see you take out your contacts?..." Ash slumped forward to lean on his elbows, staring thoughtfully at the 'Mr. & Mr ' font on each of the coffee cups in front of them.

"Or not even have it come up in conversation" his lips formed into a pout as he thought it over. He turned to watch Eiji continue typing away at his keyboard. The on and off tapping the only input he was getting from the man.

Hearing the pause in his rant, Eiji glanced over. He couldn't help but giggle at the perplexed glare ash was giving the frames.

His amusement didn’t go unnoticed. Ash redirected his glare, only inciting another round of giggles.

"Glad you find my confusion amusing" 

Smiling, Eiji finally chimed in “it _is _weird that you have never noticed. But to be fair, the contacts I wear are monthly so I can keep them in even when I am asleep”

“I guess whenever I clean them or talk about them, you just happen to not be present”

Ash frowned at that conclusion. Not liking the idea that he had been ignorant to such a small, yet important detail about the man he loved.

Granted, where they were now was a complete 180 compared to how things were before.

Once Dino was taken care of, Ash wanted to make sure there weren't any loose ends. That when Eiji came back to stay in America with him for a while, they could live together peacefully as they slowly got all the necessary documentation together needed for Ash to move to Japan permanently.

Even when Eiji moved in with him 6 months ago, Ash wasn't really present. Max had given him an internship at his new company and his ‘Dad’ claimed that he not only needed to start a career for his new life but to keep himself busy in general.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Eiji used a finger to playfully ‘boop’ his nose.

Eiji gave a familiar loving smile “Don’t overthink it so much, Callenreese-san. I am not really big on talking about my glasses”

Ash’s brows knitted together at the confession.

“What do you mean?”

Clearing his throat, Eiji averted his gaze, Opting to inspect a loose thread in his nightshirt and began fiddling with it.

“Obviously I needed contacts if I was going to pole-vault, but having to wear glasses was always an insecurity of mine” he frowned.

“I used to get bullied for wearing them a lot when I attended secondary school. What do Americans call it, a _‘nerd?’ _I was called that many times. My parents wouldn’t have gotten me contacts unless for good reason” he sighed as he leaned back against the couch, eyes still downcast.

“I was still insecure about my glasses, so I continued to wear contacts even after I stopped pole-vaulting” peering up, Eiji smiled sheepishly, a faint blush evident on his cheeks.

“But I feel more comfortable than I did back then. I think being here with you is making me a little more confident.

Taking in all that was said, Ash smiled.

Eiji never really talked about his past. Much of what Ash knew only came from him taking the initiative to ask.

Of course, when they were hunting down Banana fish, there was either not enough time or the lack of a calm environment for everyone to sit and play 20 questions.

But that was all over now. It was one of the many things him and Eiji could put behind them and start making better memories for the future.

Taking a glance down at one of the many oversized “Nori Nori” night-shirts engulfing his boyfriend's body, and realizing even Eiji's socks had the familiar bird cartoon on them, Ash scoffed.

"Well, at least I get to see you in your final nerd form"

Ignoring the appalled gasp he got in response, Ash stretched his arms up one more time before unfolding his legs to stand.

Grabbing one of the coffee mugs on the way up, he looked down to see Eiji gawking up at him. Ash only raised a brow, green eyes dancing in amusement from over the rim as he took a sip.

Eiji’s blush took on a darker shade as he huffed "W-w-well, takes one to know one!" he crossed his arms with another huff, turning away at the same time the other man chuckled.

Eiji's cheeks puffed out as he pouted. But before he could decide that giving his boyfriend the cold shoulder would be on the day's agenda, he froze. Feeling a presence lean in close to his ear.

_"I'm going to have to find those contacts of yours and hide them.._" Eiji shivered as he felt Ash's warm breathe near his neck, the blonde seeing the reaction continued with a smirk.

_"I think I like this look, baby. Makes me want to hide you and keep your cute ass all to myself"_ Eiji 'eep'd' when a warm skillful tongue teasingly licked his ear lobe.

Pulling back, Ash smirked behind the coffee cup as he took another sip. Watching as, somehow, Eiji’s cheeks leveled up to a darker shade of red.

Satisfied, Ash made his way around the couch leaving a now slightly horny Eiji to finish his work. He took another sip as he made a bee-line to their bedroom.

His mission; find out where Eiji kept his contact supply. 

Now alone, the Eiji smiled dreamily as his fingers traced over the area his partner’s tongue had journeyed along his ear. His mind began wandering into much more steamier thoughts until he noticed...

"**_Aslan_**, bring me back my coffee!!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
